This invention relates to riding mowers and, more particularly, to safety systems for riding mowers.
Self-propelled riding mowers are becoming more and more popular and in certain areas are a practical necessity, especially for mowing such large areas as golf courses and lawns around commercial and government complexes such as hospitals, schools, parks, etc. Various types of riding mowers are commercially available, including the types having hydraulically driven cutting heads. Such mowers, consequently, have positive cutting action, i.e. it is not necessary for the mower to be moving forward in order for the cutting heads to be turning. This type of device, however, may present many hazardous situations for the operator. For example, if one of the cutting heads should become jammed or clogged with grass the operator, inadvertently or otherwise, may not discontinue hydraulic power to the cutting head while he leaves the seat to unclog the head. Of course, as soon as the cutting head is freed of obstructions it will once again begin operating. This may present a hazardous situation. Also, if the operator raises the cutting head to a transport position without discontinuing power to the head another dangerous situation may be created.
The present invention provides a safety system which makes much safer the operation of a riding mower having hydraulically driven cutting head.